Llamas del pasado
by LegolasHojaverde
Summary: Las llamas del pasado volverán a arder más que nunca después de haber estado apagadas demasiado tiempo. Un amor único volverá para brillar con más fuerza. Este es mi primer Lemmon y lo he decidido hacer sobre Legolas y Tauriel. Legriel 100%.


**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

 ** _Este es mi primer Lemmon así que discúlpenme por algún que otro fallo en cuanto a vocabulario, gramática o incluso alguna que otra expresión._**

 ** _Es un LEMMON, lo que significa que si no os gusta este tipo de fanfics os sugiero que no lo leáis._**

 ** _Este One-Shoot esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tauriel y ocurre después de los acontecimientos del Hobbit y antes del Señor de los Anillos._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y que disfruten!_**

 _ **LLAMAS DEL PASADO**_

-¡Tauriel!-La voz de Feren me sorprende a la vez que se acerca a mi con paso acelerado.

-¿Qué ocurre Feren? ¿Estás bien?

-¡El príncipe Legolas ha vuelto al Reino del Bosque!

Dejo caer mi arco al suelo y pregunto, bastante nerviosa:

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Esta hablando con el rey Thranduil. En las puertas principales.

Mis piernas corren aceleradas y mi corazón palpita con fuerza y desesperación, deseando salir de mi pecho.

-¡Tauriel! ¡El rey ha pedido que no se le moleste!

Ignoro la advertencia de Feren y voy dejando atrás a decenas de elfos por el camino. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Todas las noches que me ha pasado en vela, sintiéndome culpable de su marcha hacia el norte...Por fin tendré la oportunidad de abrazarle y volver a sentirle cerca de mí...Ha sido un año demasiado largo.

Por fin, tras una buena carrera llego a las puertas, ordeno a los guardias que me dejen pasar y rapidamente me sitúo delante de ellos dos, interrumpiendo su conversación, cosa que me da bastante igual.

-Legolas...

Él me mira fijamente, incrédulo y tras unos segundos en silencio, responde:

-Hola...

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y tan rauda como el viento, me abalanzo sobre Legolas y le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, bajo la atenta mirada del rey. En cuanto vuelvo a sentir su aroma, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Aún así, mi abrazo no es correspondido. Le noto tenso y vacilante. Después de casi un minuto desde que le abracé, me aparta con una brusquedad inusual e impropio de él, sobre todo conmigo.

-Veo que le sigues teniendo bastante aprecio a mi hijo.

Legolas permanece callado y respondo:

-Siempre le he tenido un cariño especial a Legolas. Igual que él a mi.

Rápidamente Legolas me desvía la mirada y dice:

-Me retiraré a mis aposentos padre, ha sido un viaje muy largo y estoy fatigado.

Tras decir esto, quedo sorprendida por su comportamiento y Thranduil, responde con una sonrisa bastante malévola:

-Por supuesto hijo mío. Descansa. Bienvenido a casa.

Legolas hace una reverencia y se adentra en el reino. No se ha despedido de mi. Tampoco me ha dedicado su sonrisa como siempre hacía...

-Tauriel, te sugiero que dejes descansar a mi hijo de su viaje. No me gustaría que le molestaras...

Tras la batalla por Erebor hace un año, mi relación con Thranduil se enfrió y ya casi ni hablábamos. Todavía doy gracias de que no me exiliara tal y como dijo.

Llega la noche, llega otra fiesta. Esta vez por el regreso del primogénito del rey. Normalmente, no voy a estas fiestas, pero la ocasión lo merece. Quiero verle, hablarle, sentirle, mirarle, acariciarle...Y me voy a vestir para la ocasión...Mi vestido preferido. Blanco como la luz de la luna, con pequeños diamantes relucientes, y que me llega poco más abajo del culo. Un poco atrevido, pero quiero impresionarle. Al vestido lo acompaño con un collar blanco y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Para finalizar, una diadema que me recoge el pelo, perfectamente peinado.

Llego al gran salón del rey. Y como siempre, multitud de personas y de manjares suculentos traídos desde todos los rincones de la Tierra Media. Pero la comida y los elfos me dan igual. Mis ojos buscan desesperados esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos azules...Y por fin lo encuentro, sentado en en una silla bebiendo un poco de vino, con el rostro triste y los ojos perdidos.

Me acerco a Legolas con una sonrisa y le digo:

-Me alegro de verte.

-Y yo a ti Tauriel...Estas preciosa y magnífica.

Tras unos segundos un poco incómodos, le pregunto:

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Él, sorprendido, me observa con la misma mirada penetrante y la misma sonrisa que antes tanto me dedicaba. Los dos soltamos unas carcajadas limpias y me contesta:

-¿No soy yo el que te debería pedir eso?

-Por una vez que te lo pida yo...No va a pasar nada...

Reímos de nuevo y Legolas se levanta.

-Claro que no.

Me guiña un ojo y me coge de la mano, llevándome hasta el medio del coro. Su mano izquierda se deposita en mis caderas y la otra la junta con la mía, a la vez que yo apoyo mi otra mano en su hombro. Aunque llevo puestos unos tacones bastante altos, no llego a la alta estatura de Legolas. Atraemos muchas miradas pero me da igual. A la vez que bailamos suavemente al ritmo de la música, nos intercambiamos unas miradas y algún que otro roce cómodo. Ahora más nunca, puedo sentir su olor varonil y seductor...Pero no puedo evitar romper el silencio, preguntándole, un poco molesta:

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Legolas me observa con rencor y contesta:

-Estabas muy ocupada llorando su cadáver...

Dios que estúpida soy...No quería sacar este tema y aún así no he podido mantener la boca cerrada...

-Yo...Estaba dolida Legolas...Perdí a una persona importante.

-Yo también la perdí. Por eso me fui.

-Tenías que estar conmigo, apoyándome.

Los ojos de Legolas brillan de rabia.

-Te he apoyado durante toda tu vida. Te he protegido. Te salvé innumerables veces. Te he acompañado en TUS aventuras. Me he enfrentado a mi propio padre por ti. He antepuesto mi vida a la tuya. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

-Yo...Te necesitaba...

-Yo te he necesitado todos los días y todas las noches desde que llegaste a mi vida...Después de todo lo que había hecho por ti...Me ignoraste, te preocupaba más la vida de ese enano el cual habías conocido hace dos días que la mía...Me cansé Tauriel. Me cansé de dar y no recibir.

Interrumpe el baile y se va a paso ligero a sus aposentos. Yo, aturdida, no puedo evitar ir detrás de él.

Llego a la habitación de Legolas y llamo a la puerta, todavía con unas pocas lágrimas cayendo de mis mejillas.

-Adelante.

Abro la puerta y visualizo al fondo de la habitación, al príncipe asomado en el balcón. Mientras observa las pacíficas y brillantes estrellas, me voy acercando hasta posicionarme al lado suya. No articulo palabra, solo le observo. Y lo que me encuentro son sus lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

Hago que se gire y le seco las lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar. Yo le observo con dulzura y él me mira con ojos golosos. De repente, noto en mi un sentimiento de deseo y amor que no puedo frenar. Le cojo de las manos y las deposito en mi pecho, declarándole, nerviosa:

-Tu eres y has sido el amor de mi vida Legolas. Yo también he pasado noches en vela pensando como iba a tapar esto que sentía por ti...Pues tu padre, mi rey, no me permitió acercarme sentimentalmente a ti...Se que eso no es excusa y te pido perdón por el daño que te he causado pues ahora me doy cuenta...Reconozco que fui en busca de Kili, alguien con el que no había ningún obstáculo...Me sentía sola y apartada de ti y por eso busqué cobijo en una persona que me tendió todo su amor...Pero yo no le amaba a él, nunca le he amado...Te amo a ti y sólo ti, siempre lo he hecho...Si quieres saber cuánto te amo, cuenta las estrellas del cielo...

-Tauriel yo...

-Si no me sigues amando lo entiendo...Lo nuestro terminó...

Lloro a lágrima viva y él pronto me levanta la barbilla con su dedo índice. Me mira a los ojos y me contesta:

-No ha terminado, nunca terminó.

Tras esto, me agarra y me lleva hasta su rostro, besándome apasionadamente. Beso largo, intenso, dulce y esperado. Me siento aliviada y me dejo llevar. Tras unos segundos, se separa de mi. Le miro, instintivamente, me muerdo el labio e inmediatamente le cojo de la cabeza haciendo chocar sus labios con los míos...Quiero más y más...Tanto me dejo llevar que le abrazo con fuerza y me subo encima de él, a la vez que me sostiene por el culo. Me choca contra la pared y me empieza a chupar y acariciar el cuello. Me muerde. Sus mordidas, sorprendentemente me gustan. Las adoro tanto que cada una de ellas hace que levemente gima de placer. Me quita la diadema y la tira lo más lejos que puede a la vez que me deshago de mis zapatos.

Al final, me tira a la cama apoyando mi espalda contra las sábanas y se posiciona encima mía.

Le quiero tanto, le amo tanto...Le tengo solo para mi...

-Hazme tuya.

Legolas me mira asombrado, y me pregunta:

-¿Estas segura?

-No lo he estado más en toda mi vida...

Legolas vuelve a atacar mis labios y mi cuello con dulzura y pasión a la vez que le quito la camisa. Él me responde rompiendo mi vestido por la mitad y dejándome en ropa interior. Pronto le ayudo a quitarse los pantalones y quedo impresionada por el tamaño que esconde debajo de esa tela fina...Legolas me mira y sonríe.

No puedo estar más excitada así que le ordeno que me despoje del sujetador. En cuanto me lo quita me agarra con ambos brazos por la espalda chocándole contra él y besándome. Sus labios van bajando poco a poco y me impaciento. Ahora sí, su lengua recorre los pechos hasta chupar mis pezones, por lo que siento gran excitación...Queriendo más y más...Pronto me desnuda completamente y Legolas susurra, besándome:

-"Melanyel Tauriel"

Con decisión, se quita sus calzoncillos y quedo impresionada por lo que veo. Es mi primera vez y siempre quise que fuera especial...Y creo que más especial no puede ser...Tal es mi asombro que Legolas me dice:

-Yo te cuidaré, estrella.

Baja la cabeza y me abre de piernas. ¿A dónde va? Pregunto inocente. Esa duda pronto se resuelve cuando cierro los ojos. Siento sus labios y su lengua acariciándome profundamente, dando pequeños círculos y vueltas. Ante esto, no puedo evitar chillar de placer y agarrarme lo más fuerte que puedo a las sábanas de la cama. Él sigue y yo siento más placer que nunca. Veo hasta a los osos volar y una sonrisa pronto se pega en mi cara. Legolas vuelve a besarme y siento una pequeña humedad que empapa un poco las mantas blancas...Increíble...

Le beso otra vez y me coge por la espalda, haciéndome chocar con su cuerpo y posicionándonos verticalmente. Él se abre de piernas y yo también a la vez que le abrazo todo el cuerpo.

Al fin, noto su miembro erecto y duro dentro de mí. Yo no puedo evitar dar un grito sordo y cerrar los ojos. Legolas se mueve y yo lo hago también, a la par. Chillo de dolor y puedo oírle gemir y suspirar profundamente. A la vez que boto verticalmente, no me despego de él, abrazándole y besándole con pasión. Esto es maravilloso y doloroso a la vez, pero me encanta...A cada segundo que pasa, la excitación y los movimientos constantes aumentan de velocidad, provocando una temperatura altísima y haciendo que Legolas sude. Tampoco puedo evitar agarrarme y clavar mis uñas en su espalda fornida...Al momento, siento que llegamos a un clímax de tensión y placer que nunca he sentido. Cierro los ojos y grito fuerte:

-¡Legolas!

Al instante, los dos suspiramos. Siento su líquido entrar dentro de mí y nos tumbamos juntos en la cama. Él saca su miembro con un poco de sangre alrededor y inhalamos juntos todo el aire que podemos. Legolas cae redondo y yo siento curiosidad por ver las manchas de sangre por todo el colchón. Él me abraza con dulzura y aprovecha para darme besos cortos, declarando en cada uno:

-Tauriel, mi estrella, mi amor, mi vida.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, cansada y fatigada. Antes de dormirme, reclamo:

-Legolas, ¿Me amas?

-Tauriel...No me preguntes porque te amo, tendría que explicarte porque vivo.

Le vuelvo a besar y nos dormimos en un sueño profundo.

Ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado en toda mi vida y siento que, juntos, no nos volverán a separar.

 **APRECIO MUCHO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS A TODOS:3**


End file.
